Christmas escape pod
Using our developing Open Source Time and multi-dimensional technology We are able to by pass Christmas frenzy using virtual time tunelling For now remember "This too shall pass" -- and thus it came to pass Other Solutions * Get into the Christmas Spirit - go be nice to someone * Things will seem a lot better after a few drinks (NB: this solution not suitable for alcholics) Coming soon: Temp converting to other religions * Humbug ~ developing the inner Scrooge * Why converting to Islam is not only for Turkey * I am a Buddhist Xmas is suffering (first Nobel/Noel Truth) * Rabbi development kit * Hail Lorik - developing your own cult Please accept with no obligation, implied or implicit our best wishes for an environmentally conscious, socially responsible, low stress, non-addictive, gender neutral, celebration of the summer solstice holiday, practiced within the most enjoyable traditions of the religious persuasion of your choice, or secular practices of your choice, with respect for the religious/secular persuasions and/or traditions of others, or their choice not to practice religious or secular traditions at all . . . . . and a fiscally successful, personally fulfilling, and medically uncomplicated recognition of the onset of the generally accepted calendar year 2005, but not without due respect for the calendars of choice of other cultures, and without regard to the race, creed, color, age, physical ability, religious faith, choice of computer platform of the wishee. (By accepting this greeting, you are accepting these terms. This greeting is subject to clarification or withdrawal. It is freely transferable with no alteration to the original greeting. It implies no promise by the wisher to actually implement any of the wishes for her/himself or others, and is void where prohibited by law, and is revocable at the sole discretion of the wisher. This wish is warranted to perform as expected within the usual application of good tidings for a period of one year, or until the issuance of a subsequent holiday greeting, whichever comes first, and warranty is limited to replacement of this wish or issuance of a new wish at the sole discretion of the wisher.) There is no ideal Christmas; only the one Christmas you decide to make as a reflection of your values, desires, affections, traditions. --Bill McKibben Author, Hundred Dollar Holiday: The Case For a More Joyful Christmas What do you call people who are afraid of Santa Claus? Claustrophobic. --Unknown Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. --Norman Vincent Peale Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love. --Hamilton Wright Mabi Let us remember that the Christmas heart is a giving heart, a wide open heart that thinks of others first. The birth of the baby Jesus stands as the most significant event in all history, because it has meant the pouring into a sick world of the healing medicine of love which has transformed all manner of hearts for almost two thousand years... Underneath all the bulging bundles is this beating Christmas heart. --George Mathhew Adams It was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, "God Bless Us, Every One! --Charles Dickens Christmas, children, is not a date. It is a state of mind. --Mary Ellen Chase Perhaps the best Yuletide decoration is being wreathed in smiles. --Unknown If there is no joyous way to give a festive gift, give love away. --Unknown Time was with most of us, when Christmas Day, encircling all our limited world like a magic ring, left nothing out for us to miss or seek; bound together all our home enjoyments, affections, and hopes; grouped everything and everyone round the Christmas fire, and make the little picture shining in our bright young eyes, �complete. --Charles Dickens Christmas is a time when everybody wants his past forgotten and his present remembered. What I don't like about office Christmas parties is looking for a job the next day. --Phyllis Diller From Home to home, and heart to heart, from one place to another. The warmth and joy of Christmas, brings us closer to each other. --Emily Matthews Somehow, not only for Christmas, But all the long year through, The joy that you give to others, Is the joy that comes back to you. And the more you spend in blessing, The poor and lonely and sad, The more of your heart's possessing, Returns to you glad. --John Greenleaf Whittier The Supreme Court has ruled that they cannot have a nativity scene in Washington, D.C. This wasn't for any religious reasons. They couldn't find three wise men and a virgin. --Jay Leno A Christmas shopper's complaint is one of long-standing. --Unknown Heap on the wood!-the wind is chill; But let it whistle as it will, We'll keep our Christmas merry still. --Sir Walter Scott Until one feels the spirit of Christmas, there is no Christmas. All else is outward display--so much tinsel and decorations. For it isn't the holly, it isn't the snow. It isn't the tree not the firelight's glow. It's the warmth that comes to the hearts of men when the Christmas spirit returns again. --Unknown �A Christmas candle is a lovely thing; It makes no noise at all, But softly gives itself away; While quite unselfish, it grows small. --Eva K. Logue Christmas--that magic blanket that wraps itself about us, that something so intangible that it is like a fragrance. It may weave a spell of nostalgia. Christmas may be a day of feasting, or of prayer, but always it will be a day of remembrance--a day in which we think of everything we have ever loved. --Augusta E. Rundel Christmas is the season for kindling the fire of hospitality in the hall, the genial flame of charity in the heart. --Washington Irving Don't expect too much of Christmas Day. You can't crowd into it any arrears of unselfishness and kindliness that may have accrued during the past twelve months. --Oren Arnold The merry family gatherings-- The old, the very young; The strangely lovely way they Harmonize in carols sung. For Christmas is tradition time-- Traditions that recall The precious memories down the years, The sameness of them all. --Helen Lowrie Marshall He who has no Christmas in his heart will never find Christmas under a tree. --Sunshine Magazine The rooms were very still while the pages were softly turned and the winter sunshine crept in to touch the bright heads and serious faces with a Christmas greeting. --Louisa May Alcott Bless us Lord, this Christmas, with quietness of mind; Teach us to be patient and always to be kind. --Helen Steiner Rice �Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind. To cherish peace and goodwill, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas. --Calvin Coolidge guess i could take this a couple of ways. ;) -ts- You're welcome.? Take it as you want. Be well. Dave Return to Main Page